disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Vanishing
The Vanishing '''(pl. '''Zaginieni) to dwudziesty piąty i dwudziesty szósty odcinek czwartego sezonu (ogólnie dziewięćdziesiąty siódmy i dziewięćdziesiąty ósmy) serialu Szczury laboratoryjne. Jego amerykańska premiera odbyła się 3 lutego 2016 roku, a polska 29 kwietnia 2016 roku. Jest to dwuczęściowy odcinek, jak i zarówno finał 4 sezonu, a także całego serialu. Opis Uczniowie znikają po zaktualizowaniu ich systemów operacyjnych. Drużyna początkowo obwinia o to usterkę, jednak okazuje się, że to sprawka wielkiej intrygi zainicjowanej przez dwójkę złoczyńców z ich przeszłości. Obsada Główna * Billy Unger jako Chase Davenport * Spencer Boldman jako Adam Davenport * Kelli Berglund jako Bree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams jako Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks jako Donald Davenport Nawracająca * Jeremy Kent Jackson jako Douglas Davenport * Pearce Joza jako Daniel Davenport * Jessalyn Wanlim jako Giselle Vickers * Mateus Ward jako Marcus Davenport * Angel Parker 'jako 'Tasha Davenport * Maile Flanagan 'jako 'Terry Perry * Brandon Salgado-Telis 'jako 'Bob * Wiele osób 'jako 'Bioniczna armia Gościnnie * PJ Brown '''jako '''Oficer policji Cytaty Użyte supermoce * Adam: Super siła * Bree: Super szybkość * Leo: Super siła, Laserowe kule * Bob: Super siła * Daniel: Replika mocy (Super siła, Pole siłowe, Grzmot klask, Elektryczna kula) * Marcus: Lewitacja, Elektro kineza, Elektryczna kula, Kinetyka molekularna, Super siła, Laserowe kule * Uczniowie: Laserowe kule Ciekawostki * Jest to odcinek dwuczęściowy. ** Jest to piąty dwuczęściowy odcinek w czwartym sezonie, jak i zarówno dziesiąty ogólnie. * Marcus i Gilles powrócą w tym odcinku. * Daniel dołącza do Akademii w tym odcinku. * Donald po raz pierwszy spotyka Gilles. * Daniel poznaje swojego brata, Marcusa w tym odcinku. * Wszyscy uczniowie oraz Szczury laboratoryjne mają zaktualizowane chipy w tym odcinku. ** Początkowo chipy Adama, Bree i Chase'a nie zostały zaktualizowane, gdyż mieli stare modele chipów i aktualizacja nie działała. Później Donald i Douglas zrobili poprawkę w aktualizacji. * Adam, Bree, Chase^a i uczniowie mieli chwilowo wyjęte chipy przez Gilles. * Uczniowie w tym odcinku zniknęli do laboratorium Gilles za sprawką Gilles i Marcusa. * Pod koniec odcinka Donald mówi, że wszyscy uczniowie są na poziomie ekspert po aktualizacji. * Dom w Mission Creek i laboratorium pojawiają się pod koniec odcinka. ** Daniel po raz pierwszy jest w laboratorium. * Perry i Tasha pojawiają się tylko pod koniec odcinka w laboratorium. * Okazuje się, że Gilles dała Marcusowi wiele nowych umiejętności jak zmiana wyglądu, laserowe kule czy lewitacja. * W tym odcinku okazuje się, że Tasha jest w ciąży i będzie to dziewczynka. ** Bree bardzo się ucieszyła na wieść, że będzie miała w końcu siostrę. * Adam, Bree, Chase, Leo i uczniowie uciekają z pułapki Gilles dzięki Leo, który jako jedyny nie stracił bioniki po wyjęciu chipów przez Gilles. ** Leo nie ma bionicznego chipa tylko bioniczną nogę i rękę. * Okazuje się, że replikacja mocy Daniela działa także na androidy. * Marcus w tym odcinku przyjął postać Daniela by zwabić Szczury, Donalda i Douglasa do pułapki. * Marcus nazwał Gilles mamą w tym odcinku, jednak ta powiedziała, żeby jej tak nie nazywał. * Marcus wspomniał jak Douglas zostawił go w odcinku ''Bionicy Show down ''na śmierć. * Marcus ginie w tym odcinku ponownie. ** Leo próbował zabić Marcusa dwa razy, jednak zawsze ktoś to robił za niego: *** Początkowo Daniel zabił Marcusa mocą, którą od niego skopiował. *** Później pod koniec odcinka Douglas przyniósł części Marcusa do laboratorium w Mission Creek i gdy w laboratorium został Leo chciał wyładować złość i porozrzucał części Marcusa, jednak ten się zregenerował. Kiedy Leo prawie go zabił, Douglas strzelił do niego z broni topiąc go. * Gilles także ginie w tym odcinku przy użyciu swojego własnego batu po tym, gdy chciała nim zabić Adama, Bree i Chase'a, jednak ci ominęli go i Gilles została przecięta na pół. * Ostatnia scena tego odcinka prowadzi do Lab Rats: Elite Force. ** Donald mówi całej czwórce, że muszą rozwiązać drużynę, gdyż on ma w planach stworzenia nowej drużyny i dwójka z nich musi w niej być. ** Leo i Adam postanawiają zostać w Akademii. ** Cała czwórka przytula się. ** Kontynuacja tego odcinka odbędzie się w premierowym odcinku Lab Rats: Elite Force, The Rice of Five. * Ostatnie słowa wypowiedziane w serialu to pytanie wypowiedziane przez Donalda do Bree i Chase'a: "Jesteście gotowi na nowe wyzwania?". * Chase nie użył swoich supermocny w tym odcinku. Link do odcinka * http://www.baje.pl/movie/92271/Szczury+Laboratoryjne/Zaginieni%2C+cz%C4%99%C5%9B%C4%87+pierwsza. * http://www.baje.pl/movie/92272/Szczury+Laboratoryjne/Zaginieni%2C+cz%C4%99%C5%9B%C4%87+druga. Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Szczury laboratoryjne